


Anything For You

by Cody_kun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ;], Anal, BDSM, Bad End # 2, Buttplugs, F/M, Oops, PWP, Petplay, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: A brief continuation of Jumin's second bad ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's been up for eighteen hours  
> guess who worked all day  
> guESS WHO WORKS TOMORROW
> 
> \ovo/  
> \ovo/  
> \ovo/
> 
> oh boy
> 
> here's some sin  
> time for bed

“Turn around.”  
  
Hastily, you obeyed—though you were careful to keep your back straight and your movements graceful, per your training. You heard Jumin shift where he sat in the black leather armchair across the room; all of the blood in your body felt as though it rushed to your face.   
  
“Face me.”  
  
You did as you were told, eyes firmly trained on the plush carpet beneath your red heels. You kept your ribbon-bound hands folded neatly in front of you; it was most comfortable that way.  
  
“Don’t be shy,” he chuckled, shifting again. “Look at me, my love.”  
  
After a quick moment’s hesitation, you raised your own gaze, sheepish and docile, to meet Jumin’s. As soon as your eyes locked, your heart fluttered and you took a long, deep breath. His stare was relentless, burning a hole straight through you. But his smile—his smile was a thousand times worse.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, reclining back in the armchair. A nod of his head was the only instruction you needed; in an instant, you were sitting in his lap, back against his chest and bound hands lightly resting against your thighs. “Good girl.”  
  
Your chest fluttered.  
  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
  
“Of course,” he breathed, hands running through your soft, brown tresses. “I like this shampoo. It suits you.”  
  
“Mm.” You nodded, a little smile forming on your plush lips. “I like it, too.”  
  
“But of course.” He kissed your cheek, gently. “If you didn’t, we’d have changed it immediately.”  
  
You gave a little nod; he treated you so well.  
  
“Sir is so good to me,” you sighed, leaning your head against his shoulder as you wiggled in his lap. Jumin growled, low in his throat; you bit your lip, thighs pressing together. You knew, by now, exactly what that sound meant.   
  
“Were you lonely today, my love?” His hand slid down your back, then up again, as though he were petting you. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”  
  
“I missed you,” you murmured. “I missed you a lot—and I’m sick of watching movies.”  
  
“Would you prefer a different selection? Whatever you want, ___.”  
  
You buried your face in his neck, giving it a little lick. His breath hitched; you wiggled again.   
  
“No…” You let your breath fan against his skin, feeling how his muscles tightened, how his hand held you tighter, almost crushing your small frame against his own. With his other hand, he stroked your cheek, turning your gaze back to him as it began to fall. You blinked at him, eyes huge and pleading. “I want something else.”  
  
“You’re feeding into my fantasies again,” he breathed, tone growing darker, much rougher than before. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you the world, if that’s what you desire.”  
  
“Nothing that big,” you said with a little pout. “I just.. _.miss_ you...Sir. You were gone for hours...”  
  
“Of course.” He sounded nothing short of pleased. “I was gone for too long, I know. I hope you can forgive me.”  
  
Lightly, he nudged you forward, and you stood, back straight as could be as you faced him again. He wore a secretive little smile; you shifted where you stood, made nervous by his stare (and for good reason; that steamy look meant a _plethora_ of things).   
  
“I bought something for you,” he said as he rose. When he reached his full height, you couldn’t help but look back at the floor. He was _much_ taller than you: a constant reminder of you being his **pet** ** _._** “I do hope you’ll like it.”  
  
You knew you would.  
  
“Sit on the bed and wait for me, Kitten—and keep your eyes closed.”  
  
You were quick to comply, sitting on the edge of his king-sized bed with your legs neatly tucked beneath you. After one last, longing glance towards Jumin, you closed your eyes, listening intently as he rustled through something: you imagined it was a box. Soon, the rustling stopped.  
  
“Open your eyes, ___.”  
  
You did so carefully, only for your eyes to widen as you saw what he held: a plush white tail, attached to a piece of smooth, black silicone. You peered up at Jumin, confusion written plain as day across your face; but the excitement he wore proved better than any spoken answer.  
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
“Sir…” You swallowed, cheeks dusted a deep pink. “It’s...lovely.”  
  
“Just what I wanted to hear,” he purred, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Let me help you out of your dress, love.”  
  
Quickly, you stood, and Jumin began to undress you, though you were so distracted by your own thoughts you didn’t pay him any mind as he posed your body this way and that ( _arms up, hands untied, shoes slid off, hands tied again_ ) in his quest to leave you bare. Although the black piece attached to the tail wasn’t very large, the thought of something other than Jumin’s fingers going _up there_ was a bit daunting.  
  
You shivered.   
  
“Get on all fours, love.”  
  
Quickly, you obeyed, burying your face against a pillow ( _Jumin’s_ pillow) to hide your shame as he slid your silk panties over your buttocks and thighs. You felt him spread you wide before something slick and wet and _very obviously_ Jumin’s finger pressed against your twitching hole, teasing it, seeing how far you would give without any actual attempt. Try as you might, you couldn’t contain a sharp gasp.  
  
“Shhh,” he breathed, voice wavering ever-so-slightly. “Relax, Kitten. I won’t hurt you.”  
  
You knew he never would.  
  
“Good girl,” he chuckled, finger sliding in until the first knuckle before he pulled it out again, making you shiver. “I bought you the smallest size I could find. I hope it’s comfortable.”  
  
Somehow, you doubted something like that could be _comfortable,_ but his concern helped ease your nerves, if only a little.  
  
“Th-Thank you,” you gasped, clutching at the bedspread beneath you. “You’re so— _ah_ _—_ so g-good to me, Sir.”  
  
“Only the best for my Kitten,” he breathed, finger beginning to move faster, beginning to _stretch_ you. “I’m adding another.”  
  
You nodded, shuddering as your backside burned. But after a few moments, any discomfort was long forgotten, replaced by longing as Jumin curled his finger _perfectly,_ stroking a certain spot until you began to move your hips back on your own _._  
  
“You’re much more relaxed,” he breathed, voice heavy with desire. “As I told you, love, I’ll never hurt you.”  
  
_“Master!”_  
  
You let out a high mewl, back arching as his fingers slid deeper, deeper inside of you, stirring you up until your chest fell against the bed. You panted, knees shaking as he added a third and pumped them slowly, then quickly, then slowly again before his fingers were gone, replaced by something cold, and smooth, and very, very wet.  
  
_“Relax,”_ he breathed, tracing the rim of your twitching hole with the tip of the toy. You bit your lip, bucking your hips back against him, begging for him to touch you more. With a chuckle, he murmured: “You’re being so greedy tonight, ___.”  
  
“I-Is th-that b—ah—ad?”  
  
“No,” he breathed, pressing the smooth tip flush against your hole. Slowly, he pushed it with more force, until you began to give. “Not at all.”  
  
You gritted your teeth as the strange item came inside, stretching you in a way so delicious your toes curled. It was different from Jumin’s fingers, definitely, but the feeling of it filling you made your core pulse.  
  
Jumin hummed, and you melted against the bed, ass raised high for his pleasure.  
  
“So _beautiful,”_ he murmured. You could feel the faux-fur tickling your thighs. “It suits you perfectly.”  
  
“Thank you…” you panted, lips parted as you turned your flushed face to him. You could only just make out his lascivious expression from your position, your flushed cheek pressed against the pillow. Weakly, you tried to smile. “M-Master…”  
  
Your world turned on its axis as suddenly, the thing inside of you vibrated to life.  
  
_“Ah!”_ you shrieked, fisting the bed and squirming in place, bony wrists bumping together. “Ju -- M-Master—I—“ Your mouth opened in a silent scream, wetness dripping down your thighs before you forced them together. _“Ngh_ _—_ _“_  
  
“I knew you’d love it,” he growled, giving your ass a quick smack. You groaned lowly from somewhere deep in your throat: a wild sound you didn’t know you could make. But this thing inside of you, God, it hit places you didn’t know _existed._ “You’re so excited—so _feral._ What a pretty sight you make, my Kitten.”  
  
“Mh—“ You bit your lip, eyes rolling back before _finally_ Jumin turned it off, leaving you with a feeling lost somewhere between relief and disappointment as your core twitched. You were dripping. “Haah…”  
  
You didn’t have the strength nor the will to fight as Jumin forced his hand between your thighs, chuckling at the wetness he undoubtedly felt. You were twitching, dripping worse around his fingers as he slid them against you.   
  
“Please—“ You bit your lip, hips trembling, grinding against his fingers. “M-More.”  
  
You knew Jumin was smirking, as he always did when you reached this point. You didn’t care; you never did.  
  
“But of course,” he purred, chest pressing against your back and something hot and hard parting your slick lips. You whimpered, trembling from head-to-toe. “Who am I to leave my princess unsatisfied? Especially when she’s been so well-behaved...”  
  
In one fluid motion, he slid inside of you with a hard breath against your ear, making you bite your lip until you tasted metal. His cock filled you up so well, you feared you might cum just from the stretch alone—but thankfully, he stilled as though he could sense you were teetering on the edge.  
  
“Not yet,” he whispered, kissing the shell of your ear. His hands were everywhere—sliding up your stomach, groping your chest, slipping past your parted lips as you moaned for him. “Cum with me, love.”  
  
He pulled out of you so slowly it drove you mad, leaving you aching and empty until his cock filled you again, and again, and again. You were ever so pliant, even as he forced you on your back so you faced him; only briefly did he slide out of you as you shifted, and you whimpered at the loss only to cry out, head thrown back as he entered you again, this time with enough force to jostle your entire body.   
  
Jumin was careful to keep your hips lifted off of the bed as he fucked you, your tail swishing with every pump of his hips, and you were so drunk on pleasure you’d nearly forgotten the toy buried deep inside of you; but once it buzzed to life, making you cry out and wrap your legs around Jumin’s waist, forcing him as deeply as you could take him, you found yourself acutely aware of its presence.  
  
Jumin swore violently under his breath, hips snapping against you as his expression twisted into something you’d never seen before. Only then did you realize that, as he buried his cock inside of you yet again, he too could feel the powerful vibrations.  
  
“I l-love th—this—t-toy—“ you cried, back lifting off of the bed, legs wrapping around his waist. Your bound arms stayed pressed against your chest as your body collapsed, and for the first time you could remember, you truly wished they weren’t bound. “M-Master—l-looks like he f-feels so g-good—“  
  
“Haah—“ He kissed you hard, teeth sinking into your lower lip just shy of painfully. “Are you ready, ___?”  
  
You nodded with fervor.  
  
“I want—S-Sir—“ You twisted, whining as you ground your hips against his cock. “To—inside!”  
  
“Good girl,” he growled, voice hitting a low, dangerous note. “I’ll claim you, ___, again and again—until you lose consciousness.” He gripped your chin just shy of roughly, eyes deep, deep black. “Don’t think this is the end, you naughty little girl.”  
  
Your orgasm hit you with enough force to leave you breathless, and you whined, high and long as your core tightened, begging him for his seed. With a curse and a grunt of your name Jumin’s hips gave a few last, weak pumps before you felt his warmth spread inside of you, leaving you breathless and elated as finally, the vibrations stopped.   
  
But now, you wanted him to hold you.  
  
“S-...Sir…” you panted, whining and biting at the red lace binding your hands, eyes sparkling with mischief. You jerked your chin. “Mmph.”  
  
Jumin raised an eyebrow as he panted, one arm supporting his weight as he loomed above you. His lip twitched.  
  
“Does someone want their ribbons off?”  
  
You nodded; he chuckled.  
  
“Do you promise to be good?”  
  
“Mm!”  
  
Slowly, he reached down, tugging at the lace and watching the bow unravel. Almost immediately, your arms were around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life.   
  
“___?”  
  
You buried your face in his chest, breathing him in; you could feel his heart pounding against his chest, like a steel drum.  
  
“...Thank you for keeping me safe, Master.”  
  
“Of course,” Jumin murmured against the top of your head. Gently, he kissed you, fingers running through your hair, pushing it behind your ear. “Anything for you, my Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment! they mean the world to me and motivate me to keep writing;;; 
> 
> until next time!!


End file.
